


I'll find you again

by Worldsinwords



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, HARD STORY SPOILERS, I wrote this right after finishing, No beta we die like karthis, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: Lord's final thought of this timeline is the same as her first thought.She thought of Fram(Major Hard Story spoilers)
Relationships: Lord (Lord of Heroes)/Fram (Lord of Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I'll find you again

It wasn’t easy to win without regrets, not when Lord had to die again to achieve it. Realistically it would be better to allow Karthis to continue to suffer in a loop no one can understand but her, but she wasn’t going to leave anyone behind. Even when said person was an enemy. She knew her convictions and ideals were stubborn and foolish but it was what gained her victory in this life so she won’t give them up to achieve a victory she wouldn’t be proud of. 

She had to die again, to give herself and Karthis a chance to win with no regrets. 

The thought made Lord smile, thinking back to her first life. Lairei called her a sentimental fool, back when Duruhan’s family was alive with white feathers. Even Astrid noticed when they first met, hand in her pink hair in disbelief, she was a softie. 

They were both right, Lord was a soft sentimental fool. 

Even now, knowing what she was doing was right, parts of Lord wanted to cry. To turn around and say sorry to everyone who she failed, to all the promises she chose to break by dying. The promise to give Zaira the freedom of choice, the promise to give Astrid a life full of fun, the promise to repay Rosanna for the disrespect she gave and for ruining her buildings, the promise to bring Alev back to Dakkeon, ready to be the next queen. 

The promise she made to Fram that they’ll take a break when everything is over. 

Even the promise she made to herself, to tell Fram that she loved her. 

“Highness!” 

The sound of Fram’s shout broke Lord’s heart. The emptiness that her shattered pieces left behind as they crumbled to the floor ached so hard that Lord couldn’t breathe. How amazing on the verge of death, Fram would still have the power to make her feel this way. And yet she couldn’t help but smile as all the words Fram said before about her flashed in her head. 

_ ‘Her highness is important, don’t get me wrong. I like her more than anyone in the world.’ _

Of course, Fram would be strong enough to still stand, she was always the strongest between them. Lord was stubborn, cautious. She worried and worried and some days when nothing felt like she was doing it right, it would be Fram that would ground her back to reality. Lord did not deserve her loyalty, her love— not when she was going to throw it all away to save her own enemy. 

But still, Lord turned around and faced her. She learnt to be better in Rhodon, she was going to face everyone she hurt head-on, Fram was no exception. Lord forced herself to remember her face, to remember the despair in her eyes. 

_ ‘When I die I want my essence to be part of her highness’s sword!’ _

Lord was despicable, making Fram be strong enough to see her worst fears come true and yet not be strong enough to stop it happening. 

Even when Lord gave a smile, closing her eyes to show the full joy like Charlotte showed her in the citadel before when she was concerned that Lord didn’t know how to smile, she knew the gesture wasn’t enough to atone for her sin. 

_ ‘And I just hope I can stay by your side, your highness!’ _

** I’m sorry Fram.  **

“I’ll come back for you,” Lord smiled, shouting the words out like a promise, one she swore to keep. Even in the next life, even if she defeated Karthis and gave him peace, even if she defeated the Calamity, her victory would be meaningless without Fram by her side. She wants to live in a world where Fram would use her real name again, she wants a world where Fram can see her as a true equal. 

_ ‘The greatest moment of my life was when I met her highness.’ _

In front of her, Lord could hear the sound of Karthis lifting his sword and she forced herself to turn around, closing her eyes so that Fram would be the last person she saw before she died. There in that split second before death approached, Lord’s life flashed inside her head. 

From when she met Fram when they were younger in their sentimental youth, sitting together near the lake as she helped Fram remembered the rite of a knight for her ceremony. The way Lord had to help paint the runes on her arms and back to prepare for her ascension. Every kiss, every stolen moment in life that ran on borrowed time. 

_ ‘But you’d still be you right? I’d follow you no matter what.’ _

“Wait for me, I’ll find you again.” 

** I love you.  **

“Lord!” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Finishing Hard Story was like finishing a good book I feel hollow and empty inside. Also Jacket I'm sorry this didn't fuck you up, I'll do a better job next time I just had to get this out cause Hard story makes me feel like mush. 
> 
> twt: Worldsinwords2 (has spoilers on hard story be warned)


End file.
